Kill Itachi for Me
by bookworm01
Summary: When Sasuke died from Itachi's attack he gave Naruto his last wish, Kill Itachi for Me. NaruSaku and tell me which other pairings you want.
1. Sasuke\'s wish

Kill Itachi for Me

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi stood around the monument for fallen Leaf shinobis. All remembered the last moments of Uchiha Sasuke's life after their confrontation with his brother, Itachi.

_-Start Flashback-_

_Blood had pooled around Sasuke's head and blood dripped from his dying lips as he told Naruto his last wishes. Sasuke could barely talk as he called out Naruto's name,_

"_Naruto."_

"_Sasuke! What do you need?"_

"_Naruto, swear to me, t-that you will do a-as I say."_

"_I swear. What do you need me to do?"_

"_Kill Itachi for me."_

_His eyes clouded over as the avenger's life disappeared. Naruto and Sakura were sobbing as their teammate passed away. _

_Then Kakashi stumbled into the clearing scratching his silver hair saying, "Sorry I'm la- oh."_

_He sees Sasuke's unmoving body as he says to go back Konoha and leave the mission incomplete so that they could bring Sasuke's body back. He seemed unnaturally calm during the whole time._

_Naruto yells at Kakashi, "What's wrong with you! Don't you feel sad that one of the people you probably cared about is dead!"_

_Kakashi replies, "Everyone I ever cared about is already dead."_

_T he rest of the journey went in silence all the way back to Konoha. The funeral was the biggest turnout ever in the history of Konohagakure with the exceptions of the hokages. The people were mumbling, "I guess there's gonna be no more Uchihas now…"_

_Soon the 3rd hokage spoke, "Before us lies a hero of our village, Uchiha Sasuke, the last survivor of his clan and he died trying to get revenge. He had great turmoil in his heart and somehow tried to shun himself so as to get no close friends. Those friends would have tried to keep him from his chosen path. Luckily, his friends were ones that would not lead him astray from his destiny but kept him company and made his last days happy. These are true friends. In the end, with his dying breath he asked a request of our own Uzumaki Naruto-"_

_People murmured disagreement about this decision by Sasuke. 'Why leave it to the demon?' They asked themselves._

_-he asked that Naruto could avenge his dead family by killing the last remaining Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi. I would ask that you help him on his quest given to him by our dead avenger."_

_-End Flashback-_

Sakura started sobbing into Naruto's chest who didn't know how to respond to such emotions. He awkwardly patted her back and mumbled, "Uh… It's gonna be alright…"

She sobbed, "He's not coming back Naruto… He's not coming back… Don't leave… please don't leave me…"

Naruto asked, "What do you mean? About leaving?"

But there was no response; Sakura had fainted in his arms. He didn't know where Sakura lived so he brought her to his house and set her on his bed.

'I guess I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight.'

The next morning Sakura woke up and asked, "Where am I? This isn't my bed."

So Naruto comes into the room and says, "You're at my house because you fainted in my arms at the funeral."

"Really! How come you didn't bring me home?"

"I didn't know where you lived…"

"Oh… sorry."

That day Sakura asked about what Naruto ate and so he said ramen, ramen and more ramen. So she went out and got some groceries and cooked breakfast for the both of them.

"Ewwwwww… what is this?" asked Naruto as he poked at the offending food.

"It's called an egg."

"What's an egg? I want ramen." Naruto pouted.

"Ramen day and night isn't healthy for you." Sakura stated.

"I don't care."

After that Sakura threatened Naruto with a picture she had found in his kitchen of him in a bunny suit. So then Naruto consented and ate his eggs. The two of them went to training and suddenly felt really sad for the bridge gave them memories of their deceased teammate, Sasuke. Naruto voiced his thoughts out loud, "Who's going to be our new teammate?"

Then Kakashi poofed right in front of them and said…

To be continued…


	2. The disappearance

Kill Itachi for Me

Ch. 2

Joe Cho a.k.a. bookworm01

Disclaimer: Is this story a NaruHina? Do I own Naruto? They have the same answer.

**-Konoha-**

Then Kakashi poofed right in front of them and said , "No one yet. But right now we have an A class mission right now. The Hyuuga heiress has been kidnapped by Akatsuki. Our mission is to get her back."

Normally our loud-mouthed blonde would have been leaping with joy but now he just stood there with a serious thinking cap on. Both Kakashi and Sakura thought the same thoughts, 'What's wrong with him?'

Then Naruto spoke, "We're just chuunins. Why aren't jounins going on this mission?

Kakashi replied, "Most of the jounins are on missions right now for a long period of time. Also they don't know Hinata as well as you do. You two are going alone so bring her back. The secret of the Byakugan is at stake."

**-Akatsuki's Lair-**

"Kukukuku, so now we have the famed Byakugan in our hands." Itachi smiled as he looked upon his bound prisoner.

"Leave me alone! I won't let you get my eyes!" Hinata screamed in a futile attempt to dissuade Itachi from taking her eyes out.

"Silly little girl… I'm not going to take your eyes. I'm just here to create a most powerful person." Itachi smiled once more. His smile was not seen often, and when it was, it shone. Not radiance, but pure evil.

"Then what do you want?" The 16 year old Hyuuga whispered. She had been frightened by seeing Itachi's smile, so all her hopes of escape were dashed to the ground in the smothering evil.

"As I told you, I'm here to create the ultimate fighting, killing, and thinking machine. My part in this I do not like and neither will you. For I am here to create a whole new bloodline. I call it the Shakyugan." Itachi smiled a third time.

Realization dawned upon the scared Hyuuga Hinata. "No… you can't do this."

"Oh yes I can my little Hinata."

**-Konoha-**

Once again the Hokage Sarutobi spoke to the citizens of Konoha. "Today the Hyuuga heiress has been declared missing. Two of our chuunins will be on their way to bring her back safely."

Hyuuga Hiashi stood to protest about who was going on the mission. "Hinata is my daughter. Why should two people with no bloodline limit go and save MY daughter? If they go, Hyuuga Neji goes also."

"No." The answer was short and clear. It came from a tiled roof and on top of the roof stood Konoha's one-and-only Uzumaki Naruto. "You can trust me and Sakura-chan for this mission. Although we may look weak, although we might be weak, we will bring Hinata back at all costs. And that's a lifetime promise."

"Then you better remember that promise brat." Hiashi walked angrily away.

The people of Konoha were mumbling among themselves, "That damn demon brat always butt's in." Again they asked themselves, "Why trust a demon?"

**-In the Woods-**

In the woods Kakashi was briefing Naruto and Sakura on their upcoming mission, "… you begin tomorrow."

"But…" Naruto was cut off by Kakashi disappearing in a puff of gray smoke. "Oh, well…"

There was a moment of silence as Naruto and Sakura stood there looking where their perverted sensei once was two seconds earlier.

Sakura suddenly said, "Hey! Naruto-kun! Wanna go with me to Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Uhhhhh… sure…" Naruto was shocked at the sudden changes in Sakura. One, she called him Naruto-kun. And two, she asked him out. This was turning out to be a weird day.

"Hey slowpoke! Hurry up or I'll make eggs at your house and give everyone a copy of you in the bunny suit!" Sakura called out teasingly. Naruto blinked and suddenly Sakura's hair looked a lot pinker…

'They make a good couple…' Kakashi smiled. He had been in the tree right above Naruto and Sakura reading Icha Icha Paradise.


	3. Hinata's Decision

**Hinata's decision**

AN: This is a repeat of what happened in Akatsuki's lair. This couldn't have been possible if it hadn't been for a nice reviewer who pointed out that Shakyugan is wrong. Therefore I shall call it Byakuringan. White copy-eye. Also, sorry about the short chapters earlier, this one will be long.

"Normal talking"

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'Thoughts talking'

**_-Akatsuki's Lair-_**

"_Kukukuku, so now we have the famed Byakugan in our hands." Itachi smiled as he looked upon his bound prisoner._

"_Leave me alone! I won't let you get my eyes!" Hinata screamed in a futile attempt to dissuade Itachi from taking her eyes out._

"_Silly little girl… I'm not going to take your eyes. I'm just here to create a most powerful person." Itachi smiled once more. His smile was not seen often, and when it was, it shone. Not radiance, but pure evil._

"_Then what do you want?" The 16 year old Hyuuga whispered. She had been frightened by seeing Itachi's smile, so all her hopes of escape were dashed to the ground in the smothering evil._

"_As I told you, I'm here to create the ultimate fighting, killing, and thinking machine. My part in this I do not like and neither will you. For I am here to create a whole new bloodline. I call it the Byakuringan." Itachi smiled a third time._

_Realization dawned upon the scared Hyuuga Hinata. "No… you can't do this."_

"_Oh yes I can my little Hinata."_

**-Hyuuga Residence-**

A guard walked into the Hyuuga head's room where Hyuuga Hiashi sat meditating.

"Hiashi-sama, your nephew Neji would like to request an audience with you. It's about your daughter Hinata."

"Send him in immediately." Hiashi spoke in a calm manner. The guard wondered in amazement as Hiashi's cool always astounded him.

"Yes Hiashi-sama." He bowed and walked to let Neji in.

"So what is it you want to say Neji?" He spoke in an urgent tone for he greatly wanted any information on Hinata's whereabouts.

"I know why she left." That was all Neji said. He handed Hiashi a letter and sat to let him read it.

The letter read…

Dear Neji,

I am very unhappy for I must leave. I have seen all the shinobi of my class become stronger and each of them has found a sensei that will help their needs. Naruto found Jiraiya-sama, Sakura got Kakashi-san, Shikamaru and Chouji have found their parents to help them. But I have none. I am going to leave in search of a sensei for me so I can become strong like the others. I'm afraid I might be kidnapped but I will still break free for my quest for power. I have heard of an extremely powerful group of Nin called Akatsuki so I will bargain with them to get power, for good or evil I will get stronger. So this is goodbye.

With Great Sorrow,

Hyuuga Hinata

"Oh no…" was all Hiashi muttered. He quickly disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke and reappeared in the Hokage's office. "Hokage-sama, I have something that will aid us in our search for my daughter."

"That's good, because Naruto and Sakura haven't left yet. I'll go inform them that she was taken by Akatsuki."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." And Hiashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'Man… that was weird, I've never seen Hiashi lose his cool.' So after Hiashi left the Hokage left to get Naruto and Sakura.

**-Konoha-**

Naruto and Sakura came back from Ichiraku happy and tired.

"Wow… what a feast!" Sakura exclaimed as she remembered Naruto setting a new Konoha record. "33 bowls of ramen in one sitting is quite an accomplishment."

"You're right… Ughhh… I feel really sick right now… gotta go… cya tomorrow…" With another groan from Naruto, both parted and went to their homes.

The next morning Naruto and Sakura went to the bridge all packed and ready to go. Naruto had brought a new set of kunai, shuriken, and a whole load of ramen. Sakura made him put it back and so Naruto went back with a lot of complaints and so right when they were about to leave Sandaime came and told them to wait as she told them what had been learned about Hinata.

"What!" Yelled Naruto, "Akatsuki is the strongest enemy of Konoha alive other than the Hidden Sound village with that pale faced freak why would Hinata go to them!"

For the first time in her life, Sakura didn't know something that Naruto knew. She then blurted out, "What's Akatsuki?"

Both Naruto and Sandaime stared at her and then Naruto answered, "Akatsuki is a very strong criminal organization that Orochimaru, the pale faced ugly guy, used to be in until he got the big bahooty from the group for trying to eat the last tuna casserole. (That's not true but it sounded funny…) And that's where Itachi is also." He looked a lot more serious when he said that for when he said Itachi he remembered his promise to Sasuke.

Both Sakura and Sandaime understood the pressure on Naruto right now. So then Naruto and Sakura left on their way to Akatsuki's lair. Naruto and Sakura ran for about 10 miles when Naruto told Sakura to stop. "It's nearing night time so let's rest for the night." "Okay."

Naruto sat by the fire as he waited for Sakura to fall asleep. When she did fall asleep he took a walk around the camp site when he heard a voice, **"Hey stupid!"** Naruto looked around for a person and yelled, "Who are you?"

"**Shut up stupid. I'm the Kyuubi inside your head. I'll bring you where I am."**

Naruto went to camp and sat down. He then found himself before a big cage and saw a tiny cute little fox and said, "Awwwwww…. Look… it's so cu-" He was cut off when the cute little fox turned into a huge demon. Naruto went flying backwards as he was stricken by the demon's sheer size.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ah man… you fell for my trick… sniff"** Kyuubi wiped away some tears when Naruto sweat dropped.

"**What? Can't a demon have some fun nowadays?" **

"You're a bloodthirsty demon, You're supposed to try to kill people or something… not cracking jokes on your container…" Naruto sweat dropped again.

"**You people are no fun… well, I called you here to automatically transfer some ninjutsus. First off, you'll get Demon Shield no Jutsu, then you get Bloodlust no Jutsu, and finally you get my strongest jutsu, Demon Bomb no Jutsu. The Demon Shield protects you from any missile attacks, taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, and any other thing that might hurt you. It's like Gaara's ultimate defense except that you have no openings. Now Bloodlust move is not one you want to use with teammates around. This makes you go berserk and kill everything in your way. Now lastly, my most deadly attack. Demon Bomb creates an explosion that wipes out anything in a 5 mile radius. All the demon moves I give you must be used with the demon seal. This seal is only used by demons and containers like you. Well, when you wake up, these jutsu's will be part of your fighting inventory. That's it. I'll give you more jutsu's later if you can handle."**

Naruto suddenly reappeared in the real world again. He looked around for a crazy demon with a stupid sense of humor but found nothing except for Sakura. Sakura. 'Man… she looks really cute in her sleep… I wonder if she still likes Sasuke even though he's dead…'

"**Hey! Ugly… is that the girl you like? Bubblegum hair, big green eyes, gargantuan forehead. That her?"**

"Hey don't make fun of her!" Naruto yelled into his own head.

"**Hey, hey, don't get so hyped up… man even though you're a nice kid you've gotta control that temper problem… once I had to go to anger management class in evil demon school 'cause I killed my instructors… and it helped… call 1-800-Be Happy."**

"You know what… that humor is really getting on my nerves… so why don't you just shut up!" Naruto had a beet red face and he had steam coming out of his ears when a hand went onto his shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto fainted.

"Uhhh… Naruto, it's me. Sakura, it's my turn to take watch. Oh well…" Sakura sat down and watched the camp until morning.

When Naruto woke up he and Sakura went out of the clearing and into the forest they went until they saw a cloak with red clouds on it with bloody sand all over it. Both thought the same thing, 'Gaara got that sucker…' They walked with caution when Naruto felt a familiar chakra signal. He bolted into the bushes and grabbed a sleeping Gaara.

"Get away! Now!" Gaara yelled as he put Naruto in desert coffin.

"Gargaitmlylegyyo." Was all that could be heard from Naruto's sand covered form.

Translation- Gaara, it's me, leggo.

Luckily Gaara was able to understand (probably because he heard Kankuro and Temari talk that way while they were in his desert coffin) Naruto so he released him and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to get Hinata back from Akatsuki. Gaara, I ask that you help us on our mission. We need help, and that help can only come from your raw power." Both Gaara and Sakura were amazed at Naruto's sudden seriousness.

"I will join you." Those four words just made Naruto and Sakura fell a lot more confident that they could finish the mission. "Then let's go." All three of them went off into the forest in search of Akatsuki.

**-Akatsuki's Lair-**

"Where is Ango?" ( I don't know any of the Akatsuki names except for Itachi and Kisame so I just made one up.) Itachi asked the remaining 8 members (including himself).

"I don't know, I felt his chakra flare but after that I felt no more of his chakra." Kisame answered.

"Then we just will have to go on without him." Itachi stated in a cold, commanding tone. Everyone listened to Itachi for he had the Mangekyou making him the strongest of the Akatsuki members. So whatever he says goes. And he had spoken.

**-In Hinata's Cell-**

'In my letter to Neji, I said that I would become stronger. How can I become stronger like this, in a jail cell.' Hinata thought over what Itachi had told her and she finally made a decision.

'If I can't become stronger, then I'll make my descendants stronger. Just like Itachi said, a new bloodline. Neji, Konoha, and mostly Naruto, I'm sorry. To you Neji because I'll never be able to get rid of the curse seal, to Konoha for I might create a person that might destroy you, and lastly to Naruto, because I never told you how much I love you. So now, just like you Naruto, I won't take back my word. I will create the new bloodline. Because that's my new ninja way.' And with that last thought she drifted away into the land of dreams.


	4. Assault on Akatsuki's Lair

**Assault on Akatsuki's Lair**

**-Outside Akatsuki's Lair-**

Gaara, Naruto, and Sakura were just outside of Akatsuki's hideout. They were discussing how to attack and rescue Hinata. "… okay, let's go it's time to save Hinata."

They were unaware of the choice that Hinata had made the night before. And also, they were unaware of what was happening in Akatsuki's lair right now. The three set off and Naruto did a rasengan on the door while Gaara and Sakura were waiting right behind him in their own fighting stance.

"BOOM!" The door finally gave way to Naruto's constant rasengans. Naruto quickly activated Demon Shield no Jutsu and so he walked in first. Then after him Gaara came in with a wall of sand protecting him and Sakura.

"Well, well, look who came to save little Hinata." An Akatsuki member taunted the three leaf shinobis.

"Yeah and that's exactly what we're gonna do right after we kick your fucking ass!" Naruto yelled out his challenge.

"How about letting me take care of this…" Kisame stood and pulled out his huge sword.

"Then get on with it!" Naruto charged forward when Kisame swung his sword. A huge dust cloud hung in the air. As his sword drove home. Almost drove home would be a correct definition of what happened. His sword glanced off of Naruto's ultimate defense. All the Akatsuki members stared in awe at what happened.

"Heheheheheh, see what I mean? I told you I would kick your ass! So is that all you got you sissy?" Naruto muttered under his voice. The battle raged on until Kisame stumbled and fell as he was bleeding with several cuts and bruises. Naruto then pulled out a kunai and then put some of his chakra into it and shoved it into Kisame's throat. Blood dripped from Kisames lips as he tried to talk. But he could not talk for his vocal cords had been cut by the kunai. The rest of Akatsuki charged into battle so it was now 3 leaf shinobi vs. 6 Akatsuki members. Once more Naruto fought but now with Sakura and Gaara by his side. For hours the two groups fought with neither gaining an advantage until Naruto made a decision in his mind, 'Damn, we're fighting a losing battle, Sakura and Gaara can't hold for long. I've got to end this battle, but how? Wait, Demon Bomb no Jutsu should do the job… but then it would kill Gaara and Sakura.'

"Sakura, Gaara, listen to me!" Naruto yelled over the din of battle. He quickly did a few handseals and then yelled, "Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Mass shadow replication technique). Under the cover of kage bunshins he told them his plan, "… so Gaara, you have to take Sakura at least five miles from here."

"Naruto, don't do this!" Sakura was shocked that the boy would give up his dreams just to save Gaara and her. Also she was sad because she had just seen Naruto in a new light, a different perspective, and she liked, no, loved what she saw. That meant that the one she rebuked so long but now loved would make the ultimate sacrifice just for her and Gaara. "What about your dreams of becoming Hokage, taking me on a date, doing Sasuke's dream? Are you just going to give it up?"

"Yes." The short reply answered everything. He was going to go through with his plan. He made two of his kage bunshins henge into Gaara and Sakura. "Go!" he yelled and Gaara and Sakura disappeared in a cloud of sand. "I'll miss you…" He then quickly performed Demon Bomb no Jutsu and then everything exploded.

**-In the forest-**

**5 miles away**

Gaara and Sakura saw it all happen. Slowly a red dome of chakra started spreading across the land. Then the real terror began. All sorts of objects were thrown into the air and landing in all sorts of positions. The thing that disturbed them the most was that a Konoha headband landed right in front of the tree. Sakura started to sob and then Gaara decided it was time to go back to Konoha. Right before he left Sakura took Naruto's headband. All that was left of the place was a barren wasteland that was on fire.

**-Back in Konoha-**

Sakura went to the Hokages office immediately after arrival. Sarutobi was right in the middle of a meeting when Sakura came in with puffy eyes. Right after Sakura stumbled in, she fainted. The Hokage then said, "We'll resume the meeting at a later time." He then brought her to a bed and waited for her to recover. But he did not need to for Sakura started to talk. She talked about seeing Naruto in a new light and how she thought of him now. She listed all the events that happened in her life ever since Sasuke's death. The hokage was shocked. All this turmoil in one fragile cherry blossom's life, how could she hold in all that pain? He then learned his answer shortly after. She mumbled, "… Naruto, why did you have to die?" The hokage almost fell over when he heard that. Naruto made her feel better, and he died for her, but how? He didn't learn until she woke up.

"Huh? Where am I?" She abruptly stopped when all the events flooded her mind. She looked around hoping that it all was a bad dream when she noticed a wrinkled old man staring at her. Then that old man looked familiar. She squinted her eyes hoping to find a memory of seeing him. That's it! He's the Hokage! But what's he doing in my room? This isn't my room… then she realized that she was in the hokages office. She had stumbled in through the door then her memory blanked out.

The hokage asked her to talk about what happened on the mission and she told him. But when she got to the part where Naruto died she broke down in sobs. A few minutes later she regained her composure and then she finally got that last part out. She looked down to her kunai holster and saw Naruto's headband hanging out. The hokage told her to go home and recover from her wounds (which were very little as Naruto had protected her most of the time with kage bunshins.) So she went home and on her dresser she saw Sasuke's headband lying there with team 7s picture behind it. Sasuke was standing there as if he was too good for pictures, then there was Sakura looking happy and lastly there was Naruto with his big idiotic (but lovable) grin on his face. She choked at the sight as she put Naruto's headband on her dresser next to Sasuke's. Then a thought struck her, she was the only remaining member of team seven.

**-Deep in the remains of Akatsuki's Lair-**

Deep in the remains of the cave that marked the hideout of Akatsuki a body stirred.


	5. Answers to your questions, kyuubi jokes

**Kyuubi's Comedy Corner**

Kyuubi: Hey Kankurou! You should put Karasu in Playboy cause he's a real doll!

Kankurou: I'm gonna kill you…

**Questions and Answers**

Adioxboy: 1. i wondered if youve read past the point in the series were shounen jump is b/c wouldnt the 3rd be dead and sasuke off in the hidden sound?

2. why would kakashi be late to return to Konoha?

3. the bunny suit thing wouldn't naruto of had to force himself to were it then take the picture himself you know since he didn't have any parents?

4. what would the akatsuki want with hinata?  
they just want the tailed beasts?

5. and one last thing why would naruto call himself week n the 2nd chapter?

Well, Orochimaru is having trouble creating Sound country and I have read the whole series. So since Orochimaru didn't launch an attack on Leaf Sarutobi is not dead yet. Sarutobi will resign later and then get Tsunade to be Hokage.

Kakashi is late to return to Konoha because they have to bring a sobbing Sakura, shocked Naruto, and a dead Sasuke.

I don't know, it sounded funny.

Hinata offered herself to Akatsuki and sorta got caught. And Akatsuki is not yet ready to get the tailed beasts.

Naruto called himself weak because compared to Kakashi and Gai he cannot beat them. He hasn't harnessed the Kyuubi power and he just learned three moves of kyuubi's mass amount of jutsus. Not very good against jounins.

One Azn Dragon: One, how in the hell did Sasuke get on the monument of heros when Sasuke is now considered he's a traitor to the village. You have to protect your village to get your name carved onto the monument not just live there.

Two, why is Naruto so dense? Sure he may like grew up alone but I dont think he is that stupid. I mean how the hell can you not know what the hell an Egg is?

Three, No matter how stupid Sasuke is, he is no where Itachi's level at the current moment. And Itachi isn't that stupid to go ahead and kill Sasuke right off the bat. No matter how much Naruto is Sasuke's best friend, He would not give up on his life like that so easily with out killing Itachi first.

Sasuke did not defect to Sound because he never even met Orochimaru for like I said earlier, oro was still creating Sound.

It sounded funny just like the bunny thing. And also, all he eats is ramen he has experienced no other foods. It may have been in his ramen but he doesn't care, it taste good.

You know, whenever Sasuke thinks about Itachi he gets really angry. When he met Itachi he tried to take him on. He gets into a rage, and loses all common sense. No matter what, he will kill Itachi or dye trying. And it looks like he died trying.


End file.
